Rapunzel On Crack
by Christian West
Summary: Rapunzel Bleach style  Don't try to figure it out  Aizen x Ichigo Zangetsu x Ichigo AU crack Explanation inside...sorry  One shot COMPLETE!
1. The Story of Zangetsu

I decided to take a popular fairytale, and do it Bleach style...sorry guys. ¬_¬ Anyways, this is m second story up here~ Be nice~ So yeah. Enjoy~ OH yeah I saw people doing this too...

**Artist/Author** - Phantom Requiem Shadow

**Rating **- K+ Paranoid...**  
><strong>

** Summary**- N/A It doesn't need one

**Disclaimer **- Didn't write Rapunzel, I just used the format. Don't own Bleach, if i did, as soon as Toshiro and Ichigo met, they would've been lovers...**  
><strong>

**Beta'd **- Nope

* * *

><p>There once lived a man and a woman who always wished for a child, but could not have one. These people had a little window at the back of their house from which a splendid garden could be seen. The garden was full of the most beautiful flowers and herbs. It was, however, surrounded by a high wall, and no one dared to go into it because it belonged to Aizen, who had great power and was feared by all the world.<p>

One day the woman was standing by the window and looking down into the garden, when she saw a bed which was planted with the most tasty salad. It looked so fresh and green that she longed for it and had the greatest desire to eat some. This desire increased every day. The woman knew that she could not get any of it and grew more pale and miserable each day.

Her husband was worried about her and asked "What is wrong my dear?"

"Ah," she replied, "if I can't eat some of the salad from the garden behind our house I think I shall die."

The man, who loved her, thought, "Sooner than let my lovely wife die, I will bring her some of the salad myself, no matter what the cost."

In the twilight of the evening, he climbed over the wall into the garden of Aizen, hastily grabbed a handful of salad and took it to his wife. She at once made herself a salad and ate it happily. She, however, liked it so much - so very much, that the next day she longed for it three times as much as before. If he was to have any rest, her husband must once more descend into the garden. In the gloom of evening, therefore, he set out again; but when he had climbed over the wall he was terribly afraid, for he saw Aizen standing before him.

"How dare you," he said with angry look, "sneak into my garden and steal my salad like a thief? You shall suffer for this!"

"Ah," the frightened husband answered, "please have mercy, I had to have the salad. My wife saw it from the window and felt such a longing for it that she would have died if she had not got some to eat."

Then Aizen allowed his anger to be softened, and said to him, "If this is true, I will allow you to take as much as you like, only I make one condition. You must give me the baby daughter your wife will bring into the world; she shall be well treated, and I will care for it like a father."

The man in his fear consented and when the baby was born Aizen appeared at once, gave the child the name of Zangetsu and took the baby away with him.

Zangetsu grew into the most beautiful child beneath the sun. When he was twelve years old, Aizen shut him into a tower, which lay in a forest. The tower had no stairs or doors, but only a little window at the very top. When Aizen wanted to go in, she stood beneath the window and cried,

_"Zangetsu, Zangetsu,  
>Let down your hair."<em>

Zangetsu had magnificent long hair, the same colour as chocolate , and when she heard the voice of Aizen he wound his braids round one of the hooks of the window, and then the hair fell down the side of the tower and Aizen climbed up by it.

After a year or two, it came to pass that a strawberry, by the name of Ichigo, rode through the forest and went by the tower. He heard a song which was so lovely that he stood still and listened. This was Zangetsu who in his loneliness passed his time singing. Ichigo wanted to climb up to him, and looked for the door of the tower, but none was to be found. He rode home, but the singing had so deeply touched his heart, that every day he went out into the forest and listened to it. It went like this:

_**Kawai da kaze ni fukare  
>Hitomi ga tsuyoku tojite<br>Tatoeba sore de  
>Miu shinau koto<br>Sore dake janakute**_

Ishiki ga hitotsu ni nai  
>Chikara o masu koe kara<br>Wasure kakete ta  
>Nani ka ga hitotsu<br>Kakushin ni naru sa

Hito suji no hikari kara  
>Iro dori hajimete<p>

Hibike todoke sora kakeru tsuyosa wo  
>Subete abite uke tomete<br>GO MY WAY doko made owari no nai sekai  
>Tomo ni hitotsu nori koete<p>

Tamerai ga kokoe kite  
>Abare hajimete itemo<br>Misu dose naito  
>Shinjitsu sae mo<br>Sori kawatte yuku

Shinjiru chikara gaina  
>Kono koe ni kawaru<p>

Sakebe sakebe mayoi wa kiri saite  
>Fukaku atsuku todoite ku<br>FAR AWAY koko kara tsunaga reta ni aru de  
>Zutto tsuyoku naru kizuna<p>

Hareta yuku sora (la la la la la la)  
>Sunagaru kokoro<p>

Hibike todoke sora kakeru tsuyosa de  
>Subete abite uke tome te<br>GO MY WAY doko made owari no nai sekai  
>Tomo ni hitotsu nori koete<br>Tsuyoku naru  
>Doko made mo<br>Tomoi

Once when he was standing behind a tree listening to Zangetsu's song, he saw Aizen come and heard how he cried,

_"Zangetsu, Zangetsu,  
>Let down your hair."<em>

Then Zangetsu let down the braids of his hair, and Aizen climbed up to him.

"If that is how to get up, I will try my fortune," thought Ichigo and the next day when it began to grow dark, he went to the tower and cried,

_"Zangetsu, Zangetsu,  
>Let down your hair."<em>

Immediately the hair fell down and Ichigo climbed up.

At first Zangetsu was pissed when a man such as his eyes had never seen, intruded in his personal space; but Ichigo began to talk to him quite like a friend and told him that his heart had been so stirred by his singing that it had let him have no rest. Then Zangetsu lost his fear, and when he asked him if he would take him for his husband - and he saw that he was kind and handsome, he said yes, and laid his hand in his.

He said, "I will go away with you, but I do not know how to get down. Bring a bit of silk with you every time you come and I will transmute a ladder with it. When that is ready I will climb down and we shall escape together. And before you ask, Aizen taught me alchemy" They agreed that until that time he should come to him every evening, for Aizen came by day.

Aizen knew nothing of this, until once Zangetsu said in his distraction, "Oh my, you are so much heavier than Ichi~."

"Ah! you wicked child," cried Aizen "What do I hear ! I thought I had separated you from all the world but you have deceived me."

In his anger he clutched Zangetsu's amazing hair, seized a pair of scissors - and snip, snap - cut it all off. Zangetsu's lovely braids lay on the ground but Aizen was not through. He was so angry that he took poor Zangetsu into a desert where he had to live in great grief and misery.

Aizen rushed back to the tower and fastened the braids of hair which he had cut off, to the hook of the window, and when Ichigo came and cried,

_"Zangetsu, Zangetsu,  
>Let down your hair,"<em>

he let the hair down. Ichigo climbed to the window, but he did not find his dearest Zangetsu above, but the Aizen, who gazed at him with a wicked and venomous look.

"Aha!"she cried mockingly, "You've come for Zangetsu but the beautiful bird sits no longer singing in the nest; the cat has got it and will scratch out your eyes as well. Zangetsu is banished and you will never see him again!"

Ichigo was beside himself and in his despair he fell down from the tower. He escaped with his life, but the thorns into which he fell pierced his eyes. Then he wandered quite blind about the forest, ate nothing but roots and berries and did nothing but weep over the loss of his dearest Zangetsu.

In this way, Ichigo roamed in misery for some months and at length came to the desert where Aizen had banished Zangetsu. He heard a voice singing and it seemed so familiar to him that he went towards it. When he approached, Zangetsu knew him and fell into his arms and wept.

Two of his tears fell on his eyes and Ichigo could see again. He led him to his home where he was joyfully received, and they lived for a long time afterwards, happy and contented.

* * *

><p>So I did it...if there's something wrong with it...sorry. The song is Rainbow by Ichigo Kurosaki and Zangetsu~ cute song...<p>

I will be writing one more small chapter, but it won't be much, just TYL! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**I am officially giving this story up, as I keep meaning to update, but I just can't think of anything else. Feel free to use it/continue it, but please tell me first, and send me a link when you are done. I may decide to continue them, or edit them as time goes by. I am currently working on a few other stories which are planned out, and some almost finished, so for those you'll have regular updates for.**

**So as of now **

**We Can Never Be, and Where The Truth Lies are up for 'adoption' or just finished (for now)**

**I am planning a few stories at the moment, including**

**Harry x Draco - Betrayed by his friends, Harry visits his birth father, but it's not who you'd expect. He makes new friends, some closer than others *wink wink***

**So far I have the prologue(s) sorted, and the first chapters sorted, but I need to proof read it first :) It can/will have interchangable pairings, but as seperate stories eg. Harrys daddy changes, or his boyfriend. **

**Kurt x Blaine - Kurt cannot speak because of bullying, and transfers to Dalton to escape. He hasn't spoken in 3 years. Can he get his voice back? So far only a detailed plan**

**Ichigo x ? - Ichigo is sold as a slave to an owner, but what does the owner really want? Multiple pairings, almost finished :)**

**Harry and Voldemort - No romance! Harry is raised as the Dark Lords child, and is forced into his inheritance early. He forced to go to Hogwarts in fifth year, but who is this mysterious white haired DADA teacher Mr Dante? Why is Umbridge so quiet? Why is Dante watching Harry? Why is he late to his own lessons? Barely started.**

**That's all for now. PM me if you have any questions, or leave anonymous reviews~ I'll put up a poll aswell~ Vote your favorite, and that's the one that will go up first~**


End file.
